


昨日要塞

by Ivansher



Category: Deca-Dence (Anime), 没落要塞
Genre: M/M, 凑, 凑镝, 镝凑, 镝木
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 镝木是不一样的。
Relationships: Kaburagi/Minato (Deca-Dence)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	昨日要塞

镝木是不一样的。不是在他沦为BUG以后，早在那之前，什么都还没发生的时候，凑就知道，镝木和自己，和他们都不一样。  
有几个生化人会想用绝食来慢性自杀呢？凑也是后来才知道的，不然他无论如何都要阻止。只不过，他的话可能不管用。  
他可以为镝木做很多事，无论后果、不计代价。哪怕胜过山丘的庞然大物在他手中运转，他全神贯注、全力以赴，但总有一个声音，在镝木每次义无反顾地破坏规则以后，忍不住发问：  
为什么？  
他从没有得到答案。他也许永远不能。他多希望世界的运作就像公司系统一样有序，看得到明天，看得到镝木。就像很久以前的昨天，强大的、自信的、纯粹享受着战斗乐趣的镝木，他通过屏幕注视着，谈笑着，一切的一切，他以为像移动要塞一样坚不可摧。  
现在他知道了，要塞会败退，会破损，它尚且有槽者去缝缝补补，他的努力却是徒劳。  
凑转身离开。他没有向镝木告别。


End file.
